


Our Secret

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After Minhyuk makes a mysterious comment during an interview, he's left to reveal something he doesn't feel he's ready to to the others.Inspired by the interview the boys did for the magazine "Mini" for their upcoming Japanese debut (MONSTA X fighting~)!





	Our Secret

“So, do you have any secrets you’re keeping from the other members?” the interviewer asks, a wicked glint in her eye as she scans the idol group before her. Everyone chuckles knowingly, shaking their heads.

“No, of course not,” Kihyun says, smirking proudly. “Even our maknae is incredibly open with us about everything.” Changkyun hums, his expression mirroring his hyung’s. The others murmur their agreement, Hoseok leaning forward to ruffle Changkyun’s hair affectionately at seeing the look on his face. Changkyun yelps in annoyance, moving to fix his hair as he sticks his tongue out at his hyung. The interviewer laughs, loving the energy in the room.

Minhyuk doesn’t know why he does it, maybe because of the guilt that’s been slowly eating away at him for keeping this information from the others, but the words escape him before he can even think to stop them.

“I do,” Minhyuk admits, slowly raising his hand. A moment of silence passes, but Kihyun is the first to speak. He’s always the one to fix tense moments within the group when they’re in public.

“Ahjussi, so you do have one!” is all he says, chuckling as if he’d expected such an admission. The others follow suit, a chorus of “Oh, I knew it” surrounding him. Minhyuk laughs along with the others, glancing over at Kihyun. He wishes he hadn’t, the look of hurt within the younger’s eyes only serving to worsen his guilt.

“Ah, then I guess I have one, too,” Jooheon slowly interjects, raising his hand slightly as well.

“Please don’t ask us what it is!” Minhyuk can’t keep himself from throwing in, noting the immediate flicker of curiosity in the interviewer’s eyes.

He and Jooheon exchange a glance, one that holds the promise of discussing this afterwards, and they turn their eyes back to the task at hand. They willfully ignore the accusatory and questioning gazes of their members, silently trying to come up with explanations they can use later.

 

Minhyuk laughs along with everyone else, doing his best to keep up appearances throughout the remainder of the interview, but his heart isn’t in it anymore. Emotions swirl up within him. It had been almost freeing to say only that much in public, in front of his members, particularly. He can’t describe how hard it’s been keeping this from the others for so long, but he knows it’s for the best.

 

After the interview, they’re left to wait around for a while for the car to arrive. They wander around the building, but not too far off. No one seems really in the mood to talk, tired from the interview and apprehensive about the secret alluded to by two of their own. They distractedly stare down at their phones as they walk, trying to focus on something other than what the secret could possibly be. Minhyuk takes this opportunity to pull Jooheon away into an unused room, knowing they might as well talk now because there’s no way they’ll be able to talk alone once they get to the dorm.

“Hyung,” Jooheon begins as soon as the door’s closed, crossing his arms over his chest, “what was that earlier? Do you want to—?”

“No,” Minhyuk interrupts, shaking his head, “I don’t want them to know about us yet.”

“It’s probably okay to tell them now,” Jooheon defends. “We only kept it from them in the beginning in case the company found out, so they could claim ignorance about it all. It’s been a few months and no one at the company suspects a thing. I think it’d be okay if we let them in on it.” Minhyuk bites his lip thoughtfully, staring down at the floor. Jooheon smiles affectionately at the redhead, slipping a hand into the older’s to rub his knuckles.

“What if they look at us differently?” Minhyuk can’t help but ask. “What if they won’t be okay with… _us_?”

“That won’t happen,” Jooheon says confidently, shaking his head. Minhyuk falls silent, eyes beginning to shake at the prospect of coming out to the others. It hadn’t been nearly this scary coming out to his own parents, it having come out easily when he admitted to being homosexual when he was only in sixth grade. However, now, the thought of being rejected by his precious band members… that he just can’t handle.

“I’m not saying we have to,” Jooheon assures him, noting the older’s hesitation. “We can come up with some excuse like always. I just… I think the fact that it just slipped out during an interview like that is a sign that you _want_ to tell them, whether you want to admit that or not.”

Minhyuk can’t help but chuckle at the astute observation, stepping forward to press a kiss to Jooheon’s forehead. His fingers clasp tightly around Jooheon’s hand, drawing strength from the touch.

 

Neither know how long they stand there silently, Jooheon watching the older expectantly. He has to admit, the thought of admitting their relationship to the others is an exhilarating notion. Finally, he won’t have to feel guilty anymore whenever Changkyun opens up to him. He can’t count the number of times he’s nearly let the secret slip to the maknae, the guilt at allowing the younger to open up to him completely while still holding this within himself being almost overpowering.

Suddenly, a knock breaks through their silence, and Kihyun’s demanding tone shatters what little remnants of calm Minhyuk had managed to gain.

“Car’s here,” the younger tells them, his voice tense. “Whenever you two are done with your plotting, come on out.” Footsteps follow the accusatory statement, signifying they don’t have to respond. Minhyuk heaves out another sigh, grasping his and Jooheon’s hands with his other.

“Okay,” Minhyuk says at last. At Jooheon’s bright smile, Minhyuk adds, “Honestly, I doubt we had a choice anyway. Kihyun-ah was going to get the truth today one way or another.” Jooheon chuckles, nodding his head in agreement, and they turn to leave the room.

 

“Sit down,” Kihyun commands as soon as they enter the dorm, slipping off his shoes in such a rush he doesn’t even bother to put them in the shoe rack. The others don’t know if he’s speaking just to Minhyuk and Jooheon, or to the rest of them as well. But, they figure it best not to ask and scurry to comply. He goes into the kitchen, and sounds of water running and the stove turning on can be heard. Changkyun goes to help his hyung, needing to do something other than sitting around.

Jooheon and Minhyuk sit closely together on the L-section of the sectional, a bit away from the others. They’re all staring at their laps anxiously, which doesn’t exactly help Minhyuk’s soaring nerves. Hyunwoo glances over to the kitchen at the sound of cups being slammed down on the counter, and gets up to follow Changkyun. Murmurs are soon heard from the other room, but they’re so low no one can tell what’s said. Soon, they’re completely covered up by the high-pitched whistling of the tea kettle.

The three return to the living room, mugs in their hands. Tea is passed out to those who drink the beverage, and hot chocolate is given to those who don’t. Kihyun sits between Changkyun and Hyunwoo, seemingly calmer than before. He takes a long drink from his mug, and then rests his eyes on Minhyuk and Jooheon.

“You two have your lie planned already?” he asks coldly. “You know, about what exactly has been going on with you two? As if sneaking around here, acting like we’re too dumb to notice anything isn’t enough, but mentioning it in the middle of an interview was just stupid, Lee Minhyuk. It was almost like you were trying to rub our collective ignorance in our faces or something.”

Hoseok squirms uncomfortably at the tension in the room, unconsciously scooting closer to Hyungwon for comfort. Hyunwoo clears his throat, in an almost reminding manner, and Kihyun sucks in a deep breath through his teeth in return. He moves his gaze to the floor, tapping his fingers rapidly on his cup before finally looking back up at the two in question.

“Well?” he asks, this time his voice a bit softer.

Jooheon glances over at Minhyuk once, making sure he’s okay with what they’re about to do. No, Minhyuk is certainly not okay. His entire being seems to be on fire with anxiety, the uncertainty of the next few moments almost too much for him to handle. However, he gives Jooheon a nod in reply.

“No lies,” Jooheon begins for them. Kihyun’s brow quirks up, surprised by the sincerity in the younger’s voice. “We didn’t want to tell you all this in case the company found out. You know, to protect you all from having to be questioned, to make sure you all could stay with the company if the worst happened.”

“This sounds pretty serious, then,” Hyungwon interrupts thoughtfully, his eyes narrowing in curiosity.

“Jooheonney and I,” Minhyuk slowly says, trying to figure out the best way to say this. “A few months ago, we…”

“Well,” Jooheon jumps in, unable to watch his hyung struggle like this, “to put it bluntly, we screwed.”

“Jooheon-ah!” Minhyuk protests, swatting at Jooheon’s arm. However, Hoseok bursts out laughing at the confession, his warm, vibrant chuckle a welcome noise in the oppressive silence in the room. The others smile at the familiar sound, chuckling themselves.

“Well we did, hyung!” Jooheon defends, laughing himself. Minhyuk rolls his eyes at the younger, though he’s grateful for him defusing some of the tension.

“Afterwards,” Minhyuk continues, “we had a discussion. Basically, we decided to become a couple.” The words fall from his lips rapidly, knowing that if he doesn’t get it out fast then he’ll lose his resolve.

A hush falls over the room again, but it isn’t really surprised, as Minhyuk had expected. It feels more questioning than anything else.

“That’s it?” Kihyun asks, earning a splutter of indignation from Minhyuk.

“Yah!” Minhyuk protests, jumping up as Kihyun shakes his head tiredly and empties his cup. “What do you mean ‘that’s it’? I just admitted to being gay _and_ dating a fellow member in one fatal swoop! Show a little surprise, would you?”

“We kind of already knew about you being gay, hyung,” Changkyun chuckles. “I mean, come on. Anyone who watched No.Mercy could tell that from the very beginning.” Minhyuk pouts at this, hmmphing as he throws himself back down on the couch.

“The dating-a-fellow-member thing is throwing me for a loop, though,” Hoseok admits. “I mean, are we _allowed_ to date each other? Because, if so…” He glances over at Hyungwon expectantly, who only chuckles in response.

“No, we’re not,” Kihyun interjects. “Come on, could you _imagine_ what kind of scandal that would create? But, at the same time there’s no helping how you feel for someone. As long as the company doesn’t find out, then it’s fine.” He throws a warning glare to the couple as he adds, “ _And_ as long as you two don’t get up to any funny business with me or Changkyunnie in the room. I don’t need you giving our maknae any ideas.”

“I’m a grown man, hyung!” Changkyun argues, pouting. “I know what sex is.”

“Of course you do,” Kihyun says, ignoring his pout, “now finish your hot chocolate.” Changkyun hmmphs as he nods, lifting his mug to comply.

“As if we’d even _let_ you be around during our wondrous love-making!” Minhyuk defends, smirking at Kihyun. Jooheon splutters at this, choking on his drink.

“Hyung!” Jooheon protests in a scandalized tone, eyes growing wide and a blush painting his cheeks.

“Okay, but if they’re dating, then we _can_ date each other,” Hoseok murmurs to himself, his smile growing. “Wonnie, do you want to to—?”

“Yah!” Kihyun interrupts. “What did I just say? No screwing with the maknae around!”

“But you said that to Minmoongie and Jooheon-ah, not to me and Wonnie.”

“It applies to you, too!”

“I just said that I’m a grown man and know what sex is!”

“Just finish your drink, Kukkungie.”

“I think it’s great,” Hyunwoo comments softly, his small eyes shining with sincerity. The sudden havoc that had overtaken the room dies down at their leader’s words. They all turn respectfully to listen to the oldest as he speaks. “I wish you hadn’t hidden it from us for so long, but I’m glad you trust us enough with it now. I hope you two are happy with each other.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Minhyuk and Jooheon say simultaneously, smiling at their leader gratefully. Another moment of silence passes, and Kihyun nods, as if that ends the discussion, and stands.

“Kyunnie, help me cook dinner,” Kihyun requests, moving to the kitchen. Changkyun eagerly nods, gathering up the emptied mugs and following his hyung from the room. The others disperse, Hyunwoo going to the bathroom and Hoseok pulling Hyungwon to their shared room. Minhyuk and Jooheon remain on the couch, the older too relieved with how well things just went to move. He curls up against Jooheon’s side, resting against him.

“I don’t know what I was so worried about,” Minhyuk murmurs against Jooheon’s ear, earning a soft chuckle from the younger.

“Feel better now?” he asks, wrapping his arms around him. Minhyuk nods, and buries his face into the crook of Jooheon’s neck.

Yes, he feels so much better now, the knots that had been stuck in his stomach for weeks finally unwinding and allowing him to relax again.


End file.
